The Trip to 6 Flags
by ConfusedToTheWorld
Summary: When a girl named Kendra called Ken gets stuck in six flags, she makes friends with Bugs and Daffy. But there are some catches. she is wanted by a boy named Matt and Ken is scared of Bugs Bunny
1. Chapter 1 The Start Of It All

Chapter 1- The Start Of It All

"Ken, Wait up!" I herd a voice calling out behind me. I slowed down and came to a stop to wait for my good friend Jen to catch up to me.

"Hey Jen, are you okay?" I asked looking at her new bright red face.

"Ya I am fine but I think I got small sunburn." She said pointing to her face. We started to laugh and I pulled out some lotion out of by bag for her to rub on her face. When that was done we stood up and walked over to a food stand.

"Can I please have a hot dog and a soda?" Jen asked the lady that worked in the stand. "You want any thing Ken?" She asked.

"No thanks" I said as I watched the little kids go up to the person in the Porky Pig custom. Jen dove into her hotdog as I looked at the map to see where we where in this huge park called six flags. We where there for about 5 more houers, the tiredness started to kick in.

"Hey Ken, I am really tired. I am just going to call a cab and go home. Is that okay?" she muttered.

"Ya that's fine, see you latter Jen." I said as I shifted her trod the main gate. When I knew that she would be able to go back to the lot and get a cab I went on the search to find a ride to go on. I don't know what happened all I know that when I got off the twister my head started to hurt. I was a little shocked at that because I can go in that ride over 5 times and it not have my head hurt at all. I did not get very far when I walked away from the ride when I noticed that that whole area got ditched ever the person that was operating the ride I was just on was gone. There was no one, in the food stand, at the rides, in the lines for the rides, the games, all the cast members. I was at a huge stump here; I was the only one for who knows how far.

"Wow" I said. I again relished that the throbbing pain in my head was getting worse and worse.

"I need to sit down" I said out loud. I never got a chance to do so because I hit the ground. I don't know how long I was out. When I woke up I was on a bench and a gloved hand reached out to me and handed me a bottle of water.

A/N: So i have had this story in my comp for a whileand thought i would give it a shot up here on Fanfiction. Tell me what you think, Please be nice. i am acepting flames but be nice about it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Stuck Here

Chapter 2 – Stuck Here

"Hey, you want some water kid?" Said a person that sounded so familiar. Where have I herd that voice before?

"Thanks" I muttered as I sat up with my eyes closed and started to have some of the water. When I opened my eyes I did not look at the person that helped me, no I actually adjusted my self to be on the edge of the bench so I could run for it as fast as I could. I looked up to give the water bottle back and I started to talk.

"Thank You sir, I really needed that and I hope that I will be able to repay this to you soon" I said as I would like mom made me practice like crazy before hand.

"Hey, no problem dock" Said the voice, I think I know who that voice belonged to. I did not look up I did feel my eyes open wide though.

"I need to go" I said still not looking up. O my god I am talking to the person or bunny I don't know what he would go by that I am scared to death by.

"You can't do that Doc" Bugs bunny responded. O my god he is going to kill me!!!!

"W-w-why" I stuttered my fear was really starting to show.

"Because the park is closed for the long holiday weekend" Said another voice that had a hard time with d's.

"Bugs I think you scared her" the voice contuned and it only made my prodictions proven.

"Oh crap!" I said as I fell of the bench and landed into the dirt head first.

"Ouch" I complained as I lifted my head up and saw that there in front of me was Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny.

"Hey kid what is your name?" asked Daffy

"Ken" I replied as I tried to swallow my pried and shoved my head back into the dirt.

"Look bugs you scared the poor boy!" Daffy scolded. I quickly got up and stood where I landed. I made sure that I was facing them and then I corrected Him.

"Daffy I am a girl, Ken is short for Kendra." I said and I started to brush my self off of the dirt and leaves that I fell in.

"Ho-ho-ho, yah Daffy that is a girl" Bugs said as he put his hand on my back. When he did I winced and he looked kind of confused.

"Sorry, I have always had a fear of you" I said not knowing how that could have affected what was going to happen in the next few minutes.

"Ahhhhhh sorry dock" Bugs replied.

"Why" asked Daffy

"I have Never really been a big cartoon person and when I was little and did watch you, both of you I would have nightmares More of bugs than you." I said explaining why I did not like it when I was touched on the back by Bugs.

"Sorry" was all that Bugs could manage. I tried to change the subject

"When can I go home?

"Not for about 4 weeks" said Daffy. When he said that I gagged on my self.

"What?" I said "I thought Bugs said that it was a long weekend?"

"Well it is?" He said

"If it is a Long weekend than how am I here for 4 weeks?"

"Ummm, good point I have no clue." Said Daffy.

"Hey look babe; I just have to explain this. Time works differently here. Al long closed weekend is fell like a 4 week time span. Not for weeks out side the park but 4 weeks in the park. So you are stuck here for 4 weeks if that is how you want to look at it." Bugs explained

"Don't call me babe" I said sternly felling my wrist tensing up.

"Why" said Daffy

"It is a rude sexist comment" I said looking at bugs I saw that he was planning some thing but I could not tell what. A small smile came to his face and he started to talk.

"So Babe," He started but I cut him off by taking my hand and slapping him across that face

"Ouch" he said with his had on this right check where I struck him.

"I warned you not to call me babe, now you paid the punishment." I said strongly

"You got served Bugs, Good and you deserve it to I think." Replied daffy

"If I am going be stuck here for the next for weeks I was not going to be called Babe the whole time." I expanded

"No problem" said Bugs. That is when it sunk in I was not going to be home for 4 weeks, Or 3 days I don't know how bugs explained it but I was not going to go home. I sat back down on the bench that I feel off.

"Hey you ok" Asked Daffy

"Fine" I replied

"Not you, Bugs." Daffy replied

"Fine I guess" Bugs replied I guess I hurt his feelings more that I thought.

"Look Kendra," started Daffy

"Ken" I said back

"Fine. Look Ken, you have done enufe can you just go away." Said Daffy

"Yah." I said. With that I got up and walked toward the front gate. And they where right there as no way out of the park. I am stuck here for the next for weeks or 3 days I don't know what time to go by. I tried to get the lock on the gate to come off some more but I can barley move the stupid lock. After 10 minutes I finally gave up and decide that I need some place to sleep for the night and at the rate I am going with making new friends for the rest of the time that I am here. I took 3 steps and some thing stopped me I looked up and say the ugliest creatcher.


	3. Chapter 3 Seeing Matt

Chapter 3 – Seeing Matt

"Are you Ken?" it asked

"Who wants to know?" I asked back.

"Are you Ken?" The creature asked once more.

"Yes, my name is Ken" I responded "Now, who wants to know?" the monster did not answer he just grabbed me and started to pull me into a place in the park. I started to squirm as hard as I could.

"Let go of me!" I barked still trying to get free. The monster stopped and picked me up I was in a grip so tight I could not move. I had to do some thing. So I screened as loud as I could. I don't think it did much good I mean after what happened not to long ago with Bugs and Daffy, I really did not have much hope. I tried to put up a fight with this huge thing that was holding me in one hand and caring me away. I don't know where we are or even if it is on the 6 flags lot.

"Sit" Said the monster who took me.

"I can't" I said back

"Why" He said igniting his grip in me

"Because I am still in you massive hand" I said barley being able to breath.

"Oh" said the thing and he pit me in the chair very hardly.

"Ouch" I said after I hit the chair. The monster walked around me to the back and started to tie a rope around me.

"What are my chances of getting out of here?" I asked

"Slim to none" said a voice that came for what seemed no where.

"Come out; come out, where ever you are." I hollered

"Fine" Said the voice and he did. This really hot dude came out of the shadows and started to walk around.

"Hi, I am Ken and I think you really don't want to tie me up" I said feeling the last knot being tied.

"Why would that be" He asked

"Because, I am really not supposed to be here. I am supposed to be at home" I said desperately

"Nope" said the man

"Ok, when can I get out of the chair? And go home?" I asked

"When what I want done gets done." Said the boy

"What is your name?' I wondered

"Matt, My name is Matt." He replied and walked out of the room. As he walked out I looked and tried to see the silver lining to this whole problem. The thing is I could not see one I had a grave situation and I had no clued what to do next._ Maybe I can get out of ere and say that I a sorry to Bugs and Daffy._ I thought and that is what I knew what I needed to do. I needed to find them.

"Did you here a scream?" Bugs asked

"I did but I just blue it off" replied Daffy. With that bugs stood up from his spot on the bench where he still had not moved from.

"What if that was Ken? We should find her doc." Bugs said.

"After she explained that she was afraid of you. I think not." Daffy replied smugly. All Bugs did was look at him and they went to find me. They went in the direction that I went in and then they bumped in to the monster.

"Ehhhh what's up dock?" Bugs asked. The monster did not give any reply

"Not much of a talker is he?' whispered Daffy to Bugs. What the monster did do is pick them up and carried them over to the same building that I was still in. Bugs and Daffy got there hands tied behind their back and they where put in to a room.

"Hello Ken." Said Matt as he walked into the room with the monster at his side.

"Hi Matt, so can I get out of this chair now?" I asked

"Grab her." He said jesting to the monster. "I want you to see some thing'" He finished. The monster picked up the back of the chair and walked after Matt. As my feet where dangling I started to think of where he was going to take me. A lot of options ran through my mind. I would have to say that my favorite would me taking me home and forgetting that this ever happened. Well that is what I hoped I don't really think I got it though. I was walked into a room that had a curtain on one wall, we came to a stop the monster still would not put me down.

"Put me down, and untie me." I Barked

"All in good time." Said Matt With that he walked over to the curtain rod and pulled it open behind the curtain was a window to another room and that is where Bugs and Daffy was.

"Hi gyes. I am a little surprised to see you?" I said still in the air by the monster holding me up

"We leave you alone for 20 minuets and you get in to this problem" said Daffy

"It wasn't my fault! Wait you can hear me?" I said

"Yah I guess we can." Said Bugs

"Yes, Yes I love the reunion but let's get down to business" said Matt

"Yes because I would love to get down, on the floor. And maybe be untied. Yah would like that." I said The Monster but me down with the signal form Matt, but I was still tied up.

"Well it is step in the right direction." I said

"I have a way to get you free and at home in no time" said Matt

"I don't like the feeling about this" said Bugs

"Ken I have a gun here and either you shoot one of them or you are here for 4 weeks and that is if I let you go" said Matt. I glared at him, there are so many thing that I could say.

In the flattest tone I could say it in I spoke

"Go to Hell."

"Untie them and let them go." He said to the monster

"Change of heart?" I questioned

"Nope I just want to let you go" Matt said.

"Hey works for me" Daffy hollered. We where shoved out the door.

"Bugs, I'm sorry I was a little scared when I woke up and I said some things that I should not have and I just want to say that I am sorry for that." I said and started to walk away maybe see if I could get that stupid lock open. I took no more that 5 steps before bugs ran in front of me.

"Hey dock, just say that you will stick with us, and all is forgiven." He said and stuck his hand out.

"Bugs I will stick with you.' I said and I stuck out my had and we shock on it

"So where do we go now?" I asked

"My place" responded Bugs

"Ok" I said happily, but what I was thinking_ yea lets go to a whole in the ground._ Bugs and Daffy where talking about something to far ahead of me. That is when my cell phone went off in the back pocket of my pants.

"Ahh" I squealed as I got my phone, it was Jen.

"Who is it?" asked bugs as he pops to my left solder

"My friend, Jen" I responded still hearing the phone wring

"Answer it. Put it on speaker phone." Commanded Bugs and I did.

"Hi Jen" I said

"Hi hiccup"

"Jen how many root beers have you had?"

"One hiccup plus 35"

"I am sleepy don't make me think" I said to Jen

"Thirty hiccup six"

"Though it out" I barked

"But it taste so hiccup good" I sighed as bugs looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nice Jen real nice." I said sarkastaly

"Why are you not at the lock in?" Jen asked

"Ummm I am at 6 flags" I answered

"Well ok, Hold on" started Jen "Phil no one wants to touch you noodles!"

"Ewwwwww" I said in to the phone.

"What, what is eww?" asked Daffy

"Here you need to here this for your self" said Jen. She held up the phone and I herd it first hand.

"Dan stop touching my noodles!" barked Phil

'And you will let Ashley touch them?" questioned Dan

"Wow" was my only response

"EW" Jen said into the phone

"What"

"Chris is not warring a shirt

"EW" I said back

"Hey Ken Hiccup"

You opened a new can of soda didn't you?"

'Yep thirty hiccup seven. How long will you be gone?" Jen asked I turned to Bags and daffy to make sure I had the time right.

"3 days" I said

'4" corrected Bugs

'4 days I will be gone Jen"

"Who was that?" Jen asked sispiocly

'Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck" I answered quickly

"Like the people people form the cartoons of the like the people people dressed up like the people from the cartoons?" Jen asked

"That made no since but thy are the real people"

"Yah right" Jen chimed.

I will send you a pitcher" I said really wanting to prove that I was not faking

I took my phone and took a pitcher of the two of them. I got a little hard when they asked what type of cheese they should say. I sent the pitcher to Jen and when she got it she let us know

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the scream went on for what seemed like minuets. During that time Bugs looked at me and raised one eye brow. I shrugged and we went back to hearing Jen scream.

"Jen I got to go okay?'

'Yep see you at school sometime, bye'

"Bye" I said and hung up the phone

'That was interesting." Said daffy as he walked away from me

"Yep, that's Jen" I replied

"Okay then" said Bugs "Is she mentally stable?"

'I don't know I have not figured that out yet" I replied

"That would explain a lot" said Daffy

"It would wouldn't it" I said back

"Oh how nice you are all getting along" said a voice that I did not want to here.

"Matt, I thought you let us go?" I said

"Well I did but I forgot some main points. Like you can't leave the park, I will always be watching and I do have punishment for wrong doing." Matt said smugly.

"Fine, can we go now?" asked Daffy

"One thing I love about humans, well I mean that I like bunnies and ducks but I really like humans. Not just because I am one" he started but I cut him off

"Really I didn't think you where a human, I thought you where a….." I started but before I could call him what I wanted I was cut off.

"Ken" Bugs said

"Sorry" I said just loud so that it could be herd.

"Any way, as I was saying if you get a human in the right spot it will knock that person out, out like a light." Finished matt

"You come any where near me I will kick you in a place that will hurt for day." I barked

'Oh a little tense aren't we" he said taking a few steps toward me

"Matt I will…." I started but there was a sharp pain in my neck. I don't know how but he got to me and hit a major presser point at that time I have no clue where I landed all I know was that I was passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 Information

Chapter 4 -info

"My head hurts so much." As I started to get up. I looked around and I found that I was in a room. It was a small quant room the walls look like dirt to I am to assume that this is Bugs house. After a few minuets I managed to get off the bed. Looking at the floor I found that there are a lot of carrot stopples on the ground.

"This has to be Bugs' room." I said to my self as I try to walk and almost fail horribly. I walked to the door; some thing told me to listen thought the door before opening it.\

"I don't know Bugs I think we should just get her out of they way she is causing a lot of trouble" Daffy said

"Give her a brake Daffy, she is trying to help but she is put in to shock a lot." Replied Bugs

"Look where I am coming from, we don't have any trouble from the brat till she shows up, how do you explain that?"

"Well look at it like this Daffy, she could have been doing something more dangerous than trying to be nice."

'She said that she was afraid of you Bugs, does that stand for any thing? With that comment that daffy pointed out there was a long silence. I looked through the key hole and say that bugs was hanging his head. He stood up for me. Maybe he is just an actor and I have really just meat the real Bugs Bunny. I sighed and walked back over to the bed. I sat down and began to think.

"That's what I need to do." I said and then I started to plan. It seamed like a simple plan of core what is simple to me is completely crazy to some one else. MY heart started to pound. "Am I going to really do this is?" I asked my self. With that my hone started to ring again, I knew who it was, it was jen but I just hung up on her right away. I did not want to talk to her. As soon as I did bugs came into the room.

"Hey you woke up! You can come in to the kitchen if you want." He started. He was going to say some thing else but I had tears streaming across my face. I got up and went over to him and hugged him.

"I am so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you, I relies that you are an actor and that there is more to you than what I saw when I was 5, pleas forgive me and really forgive me. "I begged. I never knew how tall Bugs really was till I was right next to him. With me just hitting 5 feet he was about foot taller than me. And then the phone rand once more.

"Wow Jen why to kill a moment." I said softly.

"Eh, you might want to go answer it." Bugs said with that I nodded I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"What?" I said in to the phone

"OMG, Ken we have to go Paragliding!" Jen yelled into the phone

"What, why?" I asked in confusion. I saw out of the corner of my eye Bugs rise an eyebrow

"There was a lady that went pareagling and she got attacked by eagles, we have not lived till we get attacked by eagles." She said. During this rant I saw Bugs wave Daffy over so now they where just hearing to my side of the story. _This should be fun to explain. _I thought to my self.

"But I don't want to go paragliding, No, I don't want to get attacked by eagles when I go paragliding" I said in response. I dared not look at bugs and daffy. I could fell there eyes burning in to my skull.

"Okay, well if you don't want to get attacked by eagles, we should go to Italy and get our belly button pierced and get tattoos on our back." She said happily.

"What, Jen, I don't want to get my stomach pierced, or get a tattoo on my back. I do want to go to Italy though." I said back. This time I dared to look back at the two of them I saw that Daffy was making a crazy sigh with his fingers. Jen started to talk again.

"Hey did you know that, I think Phil is Gay!" She said happily in the phone receiver

"What" I said as I fell to the floor.

"Hold on" Jen Said and there was a few seconds of silence "What? How did he find out!?"

"What Happened Jen." I said as sternly as I could whale sounding calm at the same time. I saw that with that Bugs did a complete 180 and was facing me again from when he went to go in to the kitchen. He leaned against the Board of the door way and was waiting for me to say something else.

'Umm it is Peter" She said

"What about him?" I said back. I did not want anything said about my boyfriend in front of Bugs and Daffy

"Umm, well Peter is missing. And a cording to Dan, He went to six flags to look for you and is really mad." She said in a scared and sorry tone. I let out a sigh and started to talk.

"It is ok, I will take care of it when it happens" I said back with a quick exchange of byes and talk to you laters I hung up the phone

"So How is Jen, from the last time she called you?" Questioned Bugs as I walked and he shifted his body so that I could not leave the room.

"She is fine, she wants me to kill me many different ways but she is fine." I said trying to get out of the door but bugs would not let me. "Can… I … Leave the …. Room" I said trying really hard to get out of the room.

"Look we need to talk" said Bugs, completely blocking the door way. I completely stopped trying to get out of the room and I stared at him with open eyes.

"Okay, Well if we are going to talk I would not like to do it in the bed room because I am getting some very weird images in my head" I said

"Like what?" he asked

"Like, you don't want to know" I said back slowly. After that he got a clue to what I was saying and he let me leave the room. I walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Daffy took a quick look at bugs and I saw that bugs nodded his head. Bugs sat down at the table across from me and started to talk.

"Ken, we need your help." He started

"Bugs is now the time, I mean she just woke up" said Daffy

"Well it is now or never and that will never happen and I don't want her to found our later.

"Did some thing happen when I was asleep" I questioned

"Well some thing did happen but-"I cut Bugs off.

"WOW, I am going to find away out of here and find a doctor!" I yelled

"Whoa! No it is noting like that! Wow." Replied bugs

"Good" I said calming down.

"Before you showed up in six flags, Bugs and I where talking to Matt and There was a bet" started Daffy

"Do you see where this is going?" questioned Bugs

"That you have gambling problems" I said back to them.

"Ehhhh, no." Bugs replied.

"Well there was a bet and you where in it" said Daffy

"What?" I asked

"Well we where having a little trouble with Matt so we made a bet and you where part of it." Said Bugs.

"What?" I asked a little more sternly.

"But to win the bet you have to compeat, in a singing contest." Bugs continued. At this point I was too stunned to say any thing.

"It is a singing contest" Daffy said. I managed to shake my head no.

"I can't sing, not any more." I said sighing.

"Why not?" asked Bugs.

"Not to long ago I damaged my vocal cords witch, kind a stopped me from singing." I replied.

" Well have you tried?" Daffy asked.

"Nope" I said.

"Well try" said Bugs

"I can't" I whispered.

"Give it a shot" Daffy said. That is when my phone rang.

"Let me take this" I said taking the phone out of my pocket. I walked out of the room and opened the phone.

"Thank god you called." I said in to the phone

"Why" Jen asked

"I found out I was part of a bet and it is singing and I can't handle it!" I said.

"Yikes, that should be fun" She said.

"With that and Peter and the whole thing I am Stress out beyond belief and my stomach hurts!" I complained

"God sucks to be you"

"And it feels like I am being watched" I whispered.

"Crap I forgot about peter." She said.


	5. Chapter 5 Peter

Chapter 5 - Peter

"What!" I yelled in to the phone

"Don't be mad please." Jen begged. I let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a laugh, sob and cough.

"Don't be mad, how am I supposed to stay calm. Hum, I can't take this any more." I said on the verge of tears. I herd some foot steps behind me. I assumed that it was Bugs or Daffy.

"Well I had a reason for calling this time, god give me a brake" I could barely breathe. "Peter called Dan's Cell, he is there. He wanted to get information. Ken he is mad."

"You could not have told me this earlier, No wonder I feel like I am being watched"

"Well he could have gone to the wrong six flags, I mean we are in Mass, he could have gone to the one in California."

"Jen no time for jokes. Oh my god."

"What is it now" I herd a voice behind me. I hung the phone up.

"I need to learn to shut doors behind me" I said turning to face Daffy, I was passing my phone in my hands. "I also need to turn this off. It is only getting me into trouble."

"That is not answering my question, what is it now?" I let out a long sigh.

"My boyfriend, Peter. Found out I was here. HE is not the nicest in the bunch of boys in my school."

"Oh" was Duffy's only reply

"And he is here somewhere in the park as we speak"

"BUGS!!" Daffy yelled

"What" He said out of breath, an effect of running across his house to find out why daffy was yelling.

"She got her boyfriend here!" daffy yelled

"Not true, in my self defense, it is unknown how he found out. Okay so Jen most likley opened he big mouth and explained the whole thing but, he should not have believed her. I mean after the taco issue no one should believe her." I defended

"Well he did, great one more thing to add on to the list" Bugs said.

"That is it, she get off the hook?" Daffy questioned.

"Look daff" Bugs started but my phone rang. It was not the ring tone that I have for my friends and family. It was the tone that I have y phone to play when Peter calls. I stared at my phone in 'aww'

"Answer it" Bugs said, it was like he picked up on the fact that it was Peter. I nodded my head and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Ken it is me" Peters raspy voice said.

"I know"

"I am coming to get you."

"What if I don't want you to?"

"To bad" there was science, I had no clue on what to say, and I swallowed and tried to speak.

"No, don't come and get me, don't try and be the good gye, when we know you are not." I said

"Shut up" I swallowed again. "Its too late, I am here" he said. The line went dead and I sighed. As I shut my phone I spoke.

"He's here" I mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6 famous last words

Chapter 6

"He's here." I said. Bugs started to think.

"Well, doc what do you think we should do?" He asked. "You cant leave and you cant stay."

"Its a game. Everything is a game to the two of them. They would get along well." I mumbled.

"A game that you are about to lose" Daffy said.. Bugs ears perked up.

"A game. Thats it, we just seed to make the next move." Bugs grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me out of the room at running speed.

"Bugs where are we going?" I asked. He stopped at a solid dirt wall. "We are going to a dirt wall. Well this helps us so much." I said.

"I am Bugs Bunny. Do you not think that I might have something important with this wall." He asked.

"What does being Bugs Bunny have to do with anything?" He did not respond. All he did was go up to the wall and knocked on it. The wall pulled back and opened up to what seemed like a garage.

"Wow, do all the walls do that?" I asked

"Nope, just this one" Daffy was next to me and I had not known it so when he said that I jumped about 2 feet in the air. "a bit jumpy are we?" he teased. I did not respond, I just followed Bugs into the new hole in the wall. In side was one motorcycle and once car.

"we need to split up. Daffy take the bike. I will take Ken and the car to see what is going on and what we can do." Bugs explained. I walked to the car and got in. daffy got on the bike and bugs in the driver seat. "Are you ready Ken?" Bugs asked. I nodded my head and we pulled out of the garage into the open park.

Everything seemed so calm and peaceful. Almost unaware of what was going on. The car slowly drove by the superman ride. I let out a sigh.

"Hey whats wrong?" Bugs asked.

"I think the real question is, what is right?" I corrected.

"Well give me a list of things that are wrong"

"I am stuck in six flags. I am missing the lock in. I have a crazy person hunting me down in the park. My boyfriend, soon to be ex once I get the courage is tracking me down. On top of everything I don't even know the day." I said extremely quickly.

"Well it could be worse, there could be more of the loony toons cast here than just us. You could be going through shock." I giggled a little. "See you are laughing. Things cant be all bad."

"Ya. I guess you are right" I agreed. That is when my phone rang. "Wow, this is getting annoying." I said picking up the phone. "Hello"

"Hey Ken, its Jen."

"As I figured"

"I got the wining ticket! And it is gold" She yelled.

"Charley and the chocolate factory?" I questioned

"No, wall mart. But good guess"

"Is there any news or anything? I am also going to start turning my phone off"

"Well according to text he is there and is looking. He said that he talked to you and that you know. Ken, Are you in danger?"

"I am always in danger. Do you expect anything else?" I asked

"No I don't. Just be careful."

"Jen, don't get all poetic on me. You are getting me through this a little bit." I scolded.

"Okay okay talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye." I said I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket.

"What did you mean that you are always in danger?" Bugs asked.

"When I first found out that Peter was on his way here Daffy asked a question like that. Peter is not the nicest in the world. He is not the nicest at all." I said.

"What do you mean?" I pulled back my sleeve and showed a scar on my shoulder from a knife wound that was given to me by Peter.

"Oh. That explanations that you said soon to be ex once you get the courage." bug said. The car came to a sudden stop.

"Bugs?"

"The car ran out of gas." he said "we have to walk around"

"what do we do with the car?" I asked

"leave it. We will get it latter." We where somewhere in the park that I did not know. Daffy ran up to us.

"Someone, not Matt. Kid zone" daffy breathed.

"was he taller than me with short light brown hair?" I asked. Daffy nodded his head.

"Ken?"

"How far is the kid zone?" I asked

"Not far." replied bugs

"Peter" I whispered.

"You called" said the all to firm voice.

"Peter" I said again in shock.

"You really are with the stupid rabbit and the lame duck."

"Hey" the two of them said at the same time.

"Don't talk that way about them."

"Don't talk back to me"

"I would not be talking back if you would shut your pie hole for a moment and a half and actually let me talk." I yelled only to get a slap a cross the face. I pulled back. Daffy jumped in front of me.

"To far buddy" he said. I felt hand on my solders, it was bugs. Bug bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Matt" he said.

"Aw Man!" I said a little to loud.

"Hello Ken" he said I turned my head to face Bugs.

"Now the day can not get any worse."

"famous last words." daffy said joining the circle. "famous last words"


	7. Chapter 7 the last countdown

Chapter 7

We where taken and split up. We where back in the building that I was not sure where in the park it was located. We could see each other. Bugs and daffy where in one room and I was in another. There was a window so we could see each other. As I yelled in aggravation some choice words I learned that they could here me, and vise versa.

"Hey watch it kid" Bugs scolded.

"Sorry Bugs" I mumbled. "I cant take it any more, this is so annoying!" I yelled again.

"What are you trying to do? Get them down here?" Daffy asked

"that might not be such a bad idea" I said. Bugs nodded and daffy looked shocked. "Peter! Matt! You lock us up and don't come and talk to us? Seems a little wimpy to me!" I called.

"No mare talking for the three of you." a voice over the intercom said. And curtain down between the too panels of glass and we found that we could no longer here each other.

"Come out come out where ever you are" I called remembering the first time I was in a room like this. There where some noises on the other side of the door in the room.

"You like that phrase don't you?" said Matt.

"Hey it works." I said in the most matter of fact tone I could muster.

"How much do you know?" He asked

"I know a lot I am in 9th grade."

"No I mean about the situation that you are in"

"well I here that there was a bet and I was part of it" Matt nodded his head "And there was a singing contest." Matt stopped.

"No, not singing. Stamina" he said. I was wide eyed.

"Because those sound so much alike" i said.

"We will start the bet at dawn."

"Care to give me an explanation to me the whole bet?" He looked at me and deiced to talk.

"It is stamina. You win, you get out."

"If you win?"

"I win the prize."

"What is the prize?"

"You". I was stunned. I love how Bugs and Daffy left that part out."I will let you be. I think I will pull the curtain back." he said and left the room. Two moments later the curtain was pulled back. Bugs and daffy had not known that it was so I saw them phasing around the room.

"Its to quiet, Daffy. What is going on in there?" Bugs asked.

"I don't know Bugs. It has been far to quiet for far to long. That is it we are all going to die" I tapped my foot and cleared my voice. They both jumped and looked at the window.

"Ken you are alive!" Daffy yelled. I looked at daffy. That was so out of cherector for him. Normally he is trying to get rid of me. He has been acting weird since Peter met up with us. ' ears pulled back.

"Look, doc we told you it was a singing contest because I did not want to tell you the truth we where looking out for you." He said looking at the way I was holding my self. I wanted to see that what Matt told me matches what bugs is going to say.

"What type of bet is it then?"

"Stamina"

"If I win I get out. If Matt wins...."

"He get you. That is why we did not tell you. We did not want to worry you." Bugs pleaded.

"Well I need to think on how we can get out of this. As for now. We just need to wait till dawn. And possibly get out of this." I said. The room was white and bare, there was no furniture in here so I was confused on what was going to happen. "Bugs what time is it?"

"4:00 in the morning" he said. Dawn was at 5. we where in the final count down.

As the second ticked by I sat on the other side of the room still talking to the two of them.

"If you know that Peter is bad why are you still with him?" Bugs asked.

"Because I am afraid on what he will do."

"that does not make sense." he said

"Because you have never had it happen to you. If it ever does, then you will understand." I said. "so how did you get dragged into this?" I asked

"Long story. But we where trying to protect you." Daffy said.

"And you Daffy, you have been acting weird since we met up with Peter."

"I'm a toon I am supposed to keep kids happy. That is my job. Seeing what peter did made me remember that. Even though I am not as famous as I should be I am still a toon." Time passed and the final count down had reached zero as the door open up and we saw Peter and Matt.


	8. Chapter 8 Is the Battle Really won?

Chapter 8 - Is the Battle Really Won?

"Oh good your awake" I said smiling to the two men in the door. I decided on annoying them as much as I could. "How was your coffee this morning? Can I get you the news paper?" With out saying a word the two of them came to my side and picked me up. "Yikes I herd of breakfast in bed but never like this. What is for breakfast any way, I mean I cant kick anyone's but with out anything to eat" I said

"Shut up" Peter said

"Okay" I said. Figuring I was digging my self in a little too deep. We walked though a door that lead out side. The sun coming over the hill was a stunning sight. I hit the ground. Peter and Matt ran off somewhere so I was left alone. There where bleachers around me, all empty.

"Bugs, Daffy!" I called out.

"Ken" I herd a call back. Looking over to my right I saw them run torts me. I bolt torts them. Latching on to Daffy hiding my head into his chest.

"I'm scared" I whispered. Daffy tightened his grip on me and Bugs did the same.

"It's okay Ken, Its okay." Bugs said.

"KENDRA. It is time." I voice boomed over a speaker. I let go of Daffy. Turning around I felt tears come to my eyes.

"What do you want Mat? What do you want? How about you Peter? What are you thinking in that mind of yours?" I yelled waving a fist in the air.

"To see you fall" the two voices called at the same time. In confusion I stopped yelling. All of a sudden two meddle restraints cam out of the ground and latched around my feet. "Ready" a voice asked that I could not make out. A wave of electricity surged through my feet and body. Letting out a scream I fell to the ground. My feet where set free. Gasping for air, I saw feet walk torts me. I knew that they belonged to both Matt and Peter.

"What?" I asked "I fell, now let me go" I pleaded.

"You think it is that easy? You think we are going to let you go like that?" Peter said as he grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me up. Looking around I saw that Bugs and Daffy where gone.

"What did you do to Bugs and Daffy? Where are they?" I asked with a little more force in my voice.

"Let's play a game" Matt said as Peter let me go.

"What is the game?" I asked.

"Find the Duck and Rabbit" Peter said.

"I want a hint. And the rules" I said and Matt shrugged.

"Why not. Rules are as follows: one, you have 2 moments to find them. Two, you can only take 7 steps in any direction. And three, you can't call out to them. Your hint is that they are to your left"

"If I win…." I started. "This is over and we never have to look back at this and we can all go home."

"And if you loose?" Matt questioned

"You can do what you want to me, no questions asked." I replied there was a yell from Bugs and Daffy to my right. The yell was my name and a loud no. I looked back at Matt and Peter. "Both of you are sneeks and cheats."

"Your time started 60 seconds ago" Matt said. I ran. Taking 7 large steps turning 7 steps, turning 7 steps and following that pattern till I found the cake that They where both in.

"DONE" I said. "Open the cake and let them out and get out of my life!" I yelled at the two boys. Surprising Matt walked over to the door and opened it. Bugs and Daffy piled out and latched onto me.

"I bet you think you are in the clear." Peter said. I looked at him over Bugs arm that I shifted so that it was around my neck. "Matt is a man of his word. You are still stuck with me."

"Not any more" I said. "Peter you, you, you. We are done"

"You can't do that" He said.

"Your right, I can't" I said

"What?" Bugs asked looking at me.

"Well I cant. Not here, not now. But I can at school so everybody knows. And I can at the police station so justice can be served"

"You would not dare"

"Try me. I have had the most enlighten few days ever. Try and test me" I said partly daring him to. With a huff Peter ran off. And matt took a step forward.

"You won. Witch is more than I expected. But Peter is right; I am a man of my word. Well most of the time. You are free to go. The park is that way." Matt said pointing in the direction we should go. Daffy lead the way and we walked past the man that put me through pain and trial.

"That is all she wrote." I said as we entered that park once more. "Sad really"

"How?" Daffy asked returning to his normal actions. "How is this sad?"

"Daffy has a point, Doc" Bugs chipped in.

"Its over. That is how. This weekend, or weeks, any way you want to look at it. I have figured out so much stuff. To the point where I found out I had lost myself." I said

"Well, we found you, got you in trouble and you got us out. We owe you. That is a fact." Bugs said putting his hand on my shoulder. A humming noise came from a distance. Then a pink blur flashed by us.

"What was that?" I asked and received and 'I don't know' from the both of them. The blur came back and stopped in front of us. Jen jumped off the pink moped.

"Hey, I wanted to see if you needed help. I was able to sneak away from mom." She said.

"Where did you get the moped? Wait don't answer that." I said shaking my head.

"Good, because you don't want to know." She said smiling

"JEN" I started but was cut off.

"We solved the problem, thank you Jen." Bugs said.

"Holly crap, you really are real" she said pocking Daffy in the gut.

'Hey hey hey, nock it off" Daffy said swatting her hand away.

"So cool. So Ken, why don't we head home. I don't want to be out to late" Jen added. I nodded. Looking around, I fond a pen on the ground. I wrote me phone number on Bugs' glove.

"Call me, if you need me. Dead serious" I said.

"Okay" both Bugs and Daffy said at the same time. With our parting good byes I climbed on the back of the moped and we drove off.

"Your mother thinks you are at my house. You so owe me" Jen said

"That I do" I said looking back at the waving Bugs and Daffy. I waved back.

"Do you really think she meant it? We could call her if needed?" Daffy asked Bugs once the moped was out of sight.

"I do think so. And I have a feeling that we will meet again" Bugs said. And they separated to go to their respected houses.

Far away. Matt was walking around thinking about what had just happened. "Until we meet again, Ken. Until we meet again" he said. He turned around and walked back into the building where he was planning his next move.


End file.
